


of monsters and men

by Melmoland



Series: open the gates of hell [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Drug Use, M/M, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Running from something, Sanghyuk went to the wrong safehouse. He knocked on the door and was met by Jaehwan’s shining face. His life was going to be changed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to open the gates of hell  
> also bitey jaehwan

     Jaehwan answered the door to his house. He had been napping on his couch and the frantic knocking paired with the panicked murmuring got him to spring up and open it quickly.

     "They're coming. Please be home" The young voice pled.  
     "Hello? " He asked with a thick accent.  
     "Where's Kris?" He asked. He was short of breath, worse for wear and had obviously been running.  
     "Is only Ken here," He stated,  
     The young man's eyes were darting around in confusion.  
     "Who's Ken?"  
     "I am Ken!" He said proudly. The younger man looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he was dragged into the well furnished house      "Sit! I make tea." He did as he was told. It was better than being outside.  
     "H-how long have you lived here... uh Ken?" He asked trying to start up some small talk as he watched the other man busy himself in the spacious kitchen that opened to the rest of the house.  
     "I arrive last week." His face fell. "Is Ken hard to... understand?"  
     "No! I was just wondering. Do you have family here?"  
     "Is only Ken here" He said softly as he brought out a tray with two teacups and some snacks. "I come here to... Make eh... friend. Good looking friend. Maybe one day friend can live here. House is very quiet."  
     He picked up the teacup that Jaehwan didn’t and ran a finger along the rim, admiring the craftsmanship of the old glass. There was gold along all of the edges and it was a cobalt colour.  
     “Is very old” Jaehwan said with a grin. He closed his eyes and counted on his fingers, “Is almost three...one hundred years.” His guest choked on his sip of tea.  
     “Why are we using it? Aren't you afraid of it breaking?”  
     “Is made to be used.” He shook his head.  
     “But weren’t they expensive?”  
     “Our family first owners. Money not matter.”  
     His guest blinked, knowing only rich people said things like that. “You have no family or friends here?” He asked again.  
     “Oh no, just Ken.” He stood slowly and Jaehwan stood as well. Jaehwan cocked his head to the side quizzically. “What are we doing?” Jaehwan smiled bemusedly.  
     “You’re going to show me your valuables and I’m not going to cut you.” He said, brandishing a nasty looking knife.  
     “Ken is?” Jaehwan asked. He looked at his robber with a smirk and said “Five”  
     “Yes, you are. Five what?”  
     “Four” Jaehwan answered. “What makes you think I’d do that?” He paused for a moment and said “Three” His accent had thinned out.  
     “Because I have a knife and stop counting!” He shouted.  
     “Two” was all Jaehwan said, never moving. His smirk grew eerie and widened as his voice dropped in pitch.  
     “What are you countin-” He dropped his knife and grabbed his throat. He gasped for air. He fell to the floor and he felt the blade of his very sharp knife scrape the top of his shoulder, he heard his host say  
     “One”

**\-----------**

     Sunlight shone through the window. He was light headed and there was a gentle hand smoothing out his hair.

     “Hyukkie~” The voice gently cooed.

     “‘M not Hyukkie” He opened his eyes slowly. As soon as his eyes focused on the man above him, his eyes shot open and he tried to move away. Jaehwan’s face was covered in blood. Most likely his.

     “Wrong answer” He said as he lunged with bared fangs.

**\-----------------**

     He was brought to consciousness by the feel of a body curling possessively around him.

     “What happened?” He mumbled. “You had an accident, Hyukkie.” The muffled voice came from behind him, sending soft vibrations down the back of his neck.

     “Didn’t you have an accent?” He rolled to look the other man in the face. Jaehwan frowned and lunged at him with bared fangs.

**\------------------**

     He sat up in bed with a gasp. His hand clutching his chest.

     Waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom wasn’t a new thing for him, but for some reason today he was a bit confused and unnerved. His attention was brought to the door to the bedroom.

Jaehwan pushed the door open with a pleasant smile and was holding a tray of delicious looking food. For some reason the smell wasn’t entirely appetizing to him.

“You’re up! are you feeling better?” He asked cheerfully.

“I… don’t know… Did I feel worse than this?” Sanghyuk whined.

“I’m sure you did.” He said sweetly. He set the tray on a table next to the bed and crawled across the bed. Sanghyuk looked at him curiously before Jaehwan leaned forward as if he was trying not to scare a small animal and kissed him gently.

Sanghyuk smiled softly while looking down at the other man’s mouth. He leaned forward to capture his lips and wrapped an arm around the older man’s neck so he couldn’t pull back and end it.

Jaehwan kissed his way down the younger man’s neck leaving gentle nips along the still raised bites on his neck. The sensation caused Sanghyuk to moan loudly.

“You sure are vocal today” Jaehwan said with an amused tone.

“Is that a bad thing?” Sanghyuk leaned back so Jaehwan could crawl between his legs.

“Not at all”

“But what I really wanted to know…” He gasped as the older man ground into him and he momentarily captured his lower lip between his teeth. Jaehwan hummed happily.

“Uh huh?” He asked thoroughly enjoying the younger man using his lip for a chew toy.

“Why do you keep knocking me out?” He rolled his hips up. Jaehwan sighed deeply through his nose. “I’m only asking now because you’re less likely to do it again when you want to fuck me.”

“You’re a little shit” He snarled as he pulled the younger man’s pants down and he slunk lower.

“And you’re- uhn really persistent.” He squeaked as he saw Jaehwan’s canines slowly elongate. “What are you?” He moaned loudly, gripping the sheets when the other man bit high up on his thigh.

Whatever was in his bite made his veins feel as if he was on fire and in love and ecstasy at the same time.

“The fuck are you doing to me?” He moaned. Jaehwan had an iron grip on his hips so he wouldn’t accidentally buck up and do more damage to himself.

“I thought you smelled really good… Special... When you knocked at my door so I thought I’d play along.” He smiled before biting a little higher on his thigh. Sanghyuk was getting lethargic from the blood loss, but he reached down and pulled the other man up for a kiss.

“You got red on you.” The younger man drawled before pressing their lips together. in a surprising burst of strength, Sanghyuk wrapped his legs around the older man and pulled their hips together.

“You’re gonna get blood on my pants.” Jaehwan pouted.

“Take them off then.” He rocked his hips, the venom in his veins setting all of his nerves alight, making the feel of the denim against his skin and brushing against his wounds that much more vivid.

Jaehwan pulled away long enough to push his pants off. In the short time they weren’t touching, Sanghyuk cried out at the loss of contact and reached desperately for the other man.

“I need you.” He groaned.

“Breathe for a moment.” He pressed against the other man’s forehead with his palm. “I need you to have a moment of clarity” He said and Sanghyuk’s eyes unclouded. “I’m giving you a choice.”

“Choice?” Sanghyuk asked quietly.

“I could eat you… Suck your soul and they’d find a dried out husk in an abandoned house in the morning.”

“Or?”

“I could make you like me… make you what I am.”

“Does it hurt?” Sanghyuk asked. “What’s the downside?”

“Every time I take you, you will lose a little of yourself. You will find yourself growing fangs like me and additional attributes, eventually living forever.”

“Like a vampire?”

“Get real, vampires don’t exist.” He chuckled.

“We'd just eat souls?” Jaehwan shrugged and nodded.

“Either way, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move in a few moments.” Jaehwan smirked darkly. Sanghyuk dug his nails in the other man’s lower back, catching him by surprise.

He flipped them over so he was straddling the older man again and trailed open mouthed kisses down his throat. Jaehwan’s breath hitched when he realised that Sanghyuk was sitting on his dick and rocking back and forth.

“How long was I out?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Three days.” Jaehwan replied with a stutter in his breath. Sanghyuk leaned forward to kiss the elder softly.

“Were you thinking about fucking me all that time?” He asked with a surprisingly steady voice. He groaned when Jaehwan bit his lower lip and pushed a tiny bit of venom in. “Will you keep biting me when I’m like you?” Sanghyuk purred.

“Of course.” The elder licked a drop of blood from his lip.

“When I change... If I bite you, will it do the same thing?” He nibbled on a prominent collarbone.

“Yes…” He whispered against the other man’s lips.

Sanghyuk didn’t even notice when Jaehwan had moved, but he gasped loudly as two fingers pressed all the way into him and began scissoring.

“I’ve had enough teasing.” He bit Sanghyuk’s throat. The younger could feel the venom enter his veins and course to his brain. His hips rocked, forcing the fingers deeper.

“Hurry-” Sanghyuk insisted. He rose to his knees, Jaehwan continued fucking him, on three fingers now.

Sanghyuk grabbed the base of Jaehwan’s cock, not caring about the fingers still inside of himself and brought it to the still tight ring of muscles.

Jaehwan spread his fingers to accommodate for the extra intrusion, but soon moved his hand when he realised Sanghyuk wasn’t going to stop there.

The younger man arched as he bounced up and down, trying to fit the entirety of Jaehwan’s cock into him as quickly as he could.

“Slow down, babe. You’ll hurt yourself.” The younger didn’t listen. He just continued to rock his hips.

Jaehwan wrapped his hand around Sanghyuk’s cock and ran his thumb over the head before Sanghyuk bucked forward and all of his inner muscles rippled.

He tensed, tightening impossibly around his lover before the muscles loosened and he dropped all the way down causing them both to shout.

The pain mixed with the venom in his blood crossed signals in Sanghyuk’s brain, setting the younger off.

Sanghyuk sat still for a moment, breathing hard as Jaehwan’s cock rested against his prostate.

His hips involuntarily rolled as his release coated Jaehwan’s stomach. His face pointed up and he hungrily gulped in air.

“Shall we see how many times I can make you come before I do?” He asked.

“Bite me,” Was Sanghyuk’s reply. Jaehwan bit the inside of the other man’s wrist a moment before the younger started to move again.

“Mm… You’re so hard again.” He smirked, using the come on his hand to make the glide on the younger man’s cock smoother.

Sanghyuk cried out at how sensitive everything was. His movements were becoming sloppy and uncontrolled. He came again with a strange combination of a grunt and a moan when Jaehwan flipped them over.

Sanghyuk’s knees lifted up to bracket the older man’s ribs causing the head of Jaehwan’s cock to brush his prostate with every push and pull.

By the time Jaehwan got close to his end, Sanghyuk was covered in bites and was barely capable of anything but weak spasms in his muscles.

“One last one.” He whispered before biting down on the other man’s throat again and pushing in as hard as he could. Sanghyuk whimpered when he felt Jaehwan come, rocking his hips gently as he rode out his orgasm and kissing all of the bite marks he had left.

“You’re so good…” He purred, “Once your human body changes, we’ll be able to go longer. You’ll be able to withstand more. We might only need each other for sustenance if you’re as good as I think you will be.”

He climbed off of the other man’s body, licking the slightly purplish pool of blood that had mingled with his venom from the hollow between his clavicles. Before walking out of the room.

Sanghyuk tried to get up but he couldn’t move. He wanted to hold Jaehwan. Ask for more bites. The venom was too good.

Addictive.

He could feel gravity take its course. Various liquids rolled down his sides and he could feel some of the bites knitting themselves back together.

Jaehwan lifted the younger man without any effort and Sanghyuk moaned when he realised how sensitive his skin really was.

“You look a mess,” He grinned broadly. Sanghyuk didn’t even have the energy to do more than roll his eyes.

He moaned when Jaehwan lowered him into a sizable bathtub full of almost scalding water. He arched, moaned and came one last time before passing out. The pain from the water, his bites and the venom completely overloaded his system.

“Thank you for the meal,” He whispered against the younger man’s lips before continuing to clean him off.

 

He woke several hours later. They were next to each other on the bed, but not touching, They had both thrown the blankets off and Jaehwan looked peaceful.

There was still a bottle of lube on the nightstand and Sanghyuk smirked.

Jaehwan could sleep through anything. He once slept through an entire battle.

He woke up moaning softly.

“What are you doing, Hyukkie?” He asked, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Mrr mph nrrgh” He started,

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” He grumbled.

He pulled off with a loud slurp and this was when Jaehwan moaned in the realisation that Sanghyuk’s fingers were slowly corkscrewing into him.

“I said, I wanted to see if your come had venom in it too.” He panted as he went back to licking the skin as if he couldn’t get over the taste.

“Ah-” Sanghyuk crooked his fingers just the right way, “I d-dont think so.” He spread his legs a little wider and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

Sanghyuk teased with his fingers, pushing and pulling until Jaehwan started to rock his hips and do most of the work for him.

“Are you ever gonna fuck me?” He let out a long mewl as Sanghyuk dragged his finger across the sensitive nerves.

Sanghyuk leaned in to kiss the older man, “Bite me and I’ll think about it.”

“Never realised how addictive my venom could be to a human.” He pulled the younger man closer and bit down just by his jaw.

Jaehwan dislodged himself from Sanghyuk’s skin when the younger pushed all the way in with a groan.

“You’re still too tight.” He said as he rolled his hips into the other man. Jaehwan arched backward, eyes wide and his mouth open, fangs on full display. He cried out with every push and sucked a loud gasp with every pull. “Bite me again” He demanded.

As soon as the fangs penetrated Sanghyuk’s skin, the younger man pushed Jaehwan’s legs to his chest and started a brutal pace. The feeling of the venom was much more vivid this time around. Mostly because Jaehwan was currently incapable of regulating how much he would release with each bite.

“Enough- ah” Sanghyuk moaned as his thrusts started to slow down. He leaned back to pull Jaehwan onto his cock and the elder took a good look at him. There was a thin trail of purple dripping down the younger man’s shoulder and a line of it still attached to his fangs. His eyelids were heavy, but he still rolled his hips into his lover.

He alternated between worrying his lower lip between his teeth, leaving his entire face slack and scrunching up his features.

“Kiss me” Jaehwan said, his voice squeaking slightly. Just as Sanghyuk leaned in, Jaehwan bit his own lip. The younger man sucked Jaehwan’s bloody lower lip between his teeth as they kissed sloppily.

“I like it when you’re spread out like this for me.” Sanghyuk said once he’d stopped attempting to kiss the elder. He changed angles and Jaehwan shrieked.

“You’re gonna make me come like this.” Sanghyuk smirked and snapped his hips forward, taking great care to hit the sensitive nerves every time he pushed in.

He wrapped his hand around Jaehwan’s cock and gave it three quick tugs before Jaehwan arched back with his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut.

Beyond that, he didn’t move, didn’t breathe.

The instant he came, it looked as if he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Sanghyuk milked him for everything He had before moving inside him once again.

He licked his fingers clean and there was something in the taste that made the younger man lose all control. His hips lost rhythm and all he could do was chant the word yes over and over.

Once Sanghyuk finally came to rest, he pressed little kisses across Jaehwan’s chest, trailing them up his neck and finally against his lips.

“Can I get another bite?” Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan nipped at Sanghyuk’s jaw before sinking his fangs in the soft spot just below his chin. Sanghyuk hummed happily before pulling back and slinking down Jaehwan’s body to lick him clean.

“I don’t think I can carry you to the bathroom yet.”

“S’fine,” Jaehwan laid there with his limbs splayed out.

“Hey” Sanghyuk mumbled a few minutes after rolling off of Jaehwan.

Jaehwan grunted in response.

“If vampires aren’t real, what are you?”

“I’m a demon,” Jaehwan said proudly, his lack of energy not putting a damper on the smile as he explained proudly. “Part of the royal guard”

“Royal guard?” Sanghyuk asked, “Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on the king or something?”

“The prince actually, and I won’t need to until I’m called in to protect him”

“What will I do when you’re taking care of some bratty kid?” Sanghyuk asked, Jaehwan smirked lazily,

“You’re part of me now. You’re also part of the royal guard.”

“But.. I’m no good with kids.”

“The prince is very easy to get along with,” He said before rolling over to cuddle into Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “What were you running from?” He mumbled into the pale skin, his lips brushing against a still fresh bite.

The younger man moaned and asked for a bite.

“I’ll bite you all you want after you tell me your story… It’s not like anything you say can scare me off” He said, noticing the young man’s trepidation.

**\--------**

     Sanghyuk was leaning against the wall in a parking garage. He nodded off right against the door to the stairwell. His stomach was rebelling again.

“Jokes on you… Nothing in there.” His chuckle was cut short by a gagging noise. He slid down the door and tilted his face up, sighing with a tiny smile.

This was some amazing heroin.

This was the best delivery job ever. He got a package and directions like he usually did. Like usual, he opened it up to see if there was anything he could hock for his next hit. This time he was graced with the biggest brick of heroin he'd ever seen.

He dug in his pocket and found a folded up piece of tinfoil with tiny, sticky black bits of previous purchases of heroin attached and scraped a fair amount of heroin onto the foil.

And thus he found himself on the roof of a parking garage at the tail end of what may have been a very slight overdose

He was covered in drool and vomit with a gun pointed at his head. He was most likely the irate recipient of the forgotten delivery.

It took him a moment to realise that his life was in danger and even then it took him a few moments to get up and run, leaving the package behind.

Gunshots fired out behind him and he ran rather sloppily back and forth until he managed to stumble down the stairs on the opposite end of the parking lot.

He might have fallen down a flight or two but it got him out of there faster, so he didn’t care. He had to make it to the safe house. He was told that if he ever had to hide from anyone, Kris’ house was where you needed to go.

He knocked on the door and was met by Jaehwan’s shining face. His life was going to be changed forever.

**\-----------------------------**

     “You haven’t actually started changing yet,” Jaehwan started, “But now that you’ve told me all that, I was wondering, are you still craving? Do you want more heroin?” The demon asked.

“Actually… No… It’s been pushed to the back of my mind by the desire to have you bite me.” He mused, “Heh… iI’s weird, I almost want you to bite me more than I ever wanted a hit.

Jaehwan rolled so he was draped lazily over the top of Sanghyuk and nuzzled against the younger man’s chest. His teeth had just pushed past the delicate skin when the doorbell rang and the demon was startled.

Sanghyuk shouted at the sudden burst of venom introduced to his system.

Jaehwan whispered small apologies as he licked the spot clean.

He then lifted up to kiss Sanghyuk on the lips

“Kennie and Hyukkie have a visitor.” Jaehwan said with the bad accent, “Put some shorts on.” Jaehwan threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before answering the door with the Ken voice.

A few moments later he heard raised voices in the living room.

“Don't give me that bullshit. Reliable sources told us that worthless junkie came here!”

“No! is only Ken and Sanghyuk here!” Jaehwan insisted and there was a small truncated noise.

Sanghyuk looked around the corner to see the man holding Jaehwan by the throat.

“Put Ken down” Sanghyuk said in a really bad accent.

The man let go of Jaehwan only to pull out his gun and shoot Sanghyuk in the chest.

Jaehwan’s eyes widened before he grabbed the back of the man’s neck and growled “Sit down.”

The man obeyed and watched in confusion as Jaehwan dropped to his knees and cradled Sanghyuk.

“Sorry…” Sanghyuk coughed, “‘M a waste of everyone’s time, aren’t I?” He gasped loudly. It was a wet, gurgling noise.

“No, I’m sorry I have to force this upon you so quickly.” Jaehwan said before cutting his hand open with a nail and pressing it against the wound. “Lift your head.” He said softly as he leaned down to bite Sanghyuk’s neck and force as much venom into him as he could.

The younger man was gasping horribly, in pain. The venom was taking over every bit of him.

For a moment he could feel the panic that Jaehwan felt.

He gripped Jaehwan’s arms tightly as he proceeded to try to speak.

“No more!” He whined.

Jaehwan kissed him one more time on the lips before backing away and letting the venom and his blood do the rest.

"I hope for your sake that it works.” He told the terrified man on the couch.

Sanghyuk writhed on the floor and wailed. His fingers clenched and unclenched and his mouth opened and shut.

“What did- you do to him?” The man on the couch stared at the suffering boy.

“His claws and fangs are growing in. My Sanghyukkie is being reborn.” Jaehwan grinned.

Jaehwan stopped speaking when Sanghyuk began to scream. He was crying purple tears and shaking.

His voice cracked as he screamed louder and louder.

Suddenly he stopped.

The silence was deafening and he lay completely still. No breath, no whimpers. He stared blankly at the ceiling and his chest was no longer heaving. Only deathly stillness remained.

Jaehwan held his breath for what seemed an eternity.

“Hyung… I’m hungry.” He said when he sat up as if nothing happened.

Jaehwan pat his lap in invitation for the newborn demon to sit on it.

“Come, I will teach you how to feed.” Sanghyuk sat on Jaehwan’s lap and the older demon took his hands, placing them on the man that shot Sanghyuk’s head.

Before Jaehwan could give him further instructions, the man was a withered husk.

“Hyukkie, don’t eat so fast, you’ll get a tummy ache.” Jaehwan chided.

“Yes, hyung,” Sanghyuk replied. “Would you like to share the next one with me, hyung? He asked when another man walked in the door.

“You don’t mind?” Jaehwan asked pleasantly as if Sanghyuk was offering him half of his sandwich.

“Not at all.” He grinned a fanged grin.

“Slowly now.” He said as they surrounded the man who reached for his gun. “You need to learn how to enjoy a meal.” He held the man’s arm down.

He struggled fruitlessly as Jaehwan dragged him inside and closed the door.


End file.
